The Lost Prince Of The Wall
by WolfRees
Summary: Eren Jaeger (The Lost Prince) was kidnapped when he was 4 years old. Now known as Eren Wellington, he starts at Trost boarding school. Eren must go through the hardships of finding new friends, dealing with his sexuality and discovering who is. Levi/Eren. ...I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (AOT) . It may have some characters of other games and anime but it is mainly AOT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginings

Eren stood looking up at the large building that he would be staying in for the next 3 years, it was bigger than the last he had been in and alot more exspensive. How his dad managed to get him a place at this building he did not know but he was greatful for it, it was freedom from home. He walked up the stairs to the main door and stepped inside looking around the entrance hall, it was circular and looked like something from an old novel.

"Hello,how can I help you?" Eren looked around and saw a desk in the corner the person who spoke was a women who had short blonde hair and a pretty face she was behind the desk typing on a state of the art computer. He walked up to the desk and held out some papers he had been told to give in. "Yes Please my name is Eren Wellington I'm new here", The women looked up, smiled brightly and took the papers, typing something else into the computer "okay your room is 145,here is a map and your timetable. Welcome to Trost" the women handed over two pieces of paper and a keycard "thankyou".

Eren smiled and followed the map to his room, when he reached the room he opened the door and gasped, it was huge, there was a large window doors the lead outside onto the balconey and a large tv with velvet sofas facing it on one side of the room and a bookcase that filled the other half of the room. a grand piano stood in the middle of the room with an assortment of other instruments surrounding it. *whoever my room mate is must be loaded* he thought in wonder walking up to another door on the right and opening it to a bedroom.

Straight away he knew he had walked into the wrong bedroom it was imaculate and there were posters of of many differerent music artists, he quickly closed the door and went to the other door walking into his room. It was very nice there was a kingsize bed near the large window, a wardrobe and a dresser. There was also a desk in the corner with a spinnning chair and a laptop on it, apart from the simple things his room was bare. he didn't have alot of belongings and once he had finished unpacking they all fit into a small corner of the room and one half of the top draw. *I'm going to need to buy some more clothes and maybe some posters* he whispered to him self softly, walking out his bedroom and sitting on the sofa.

He switched on the TV and leaned backed against the pillows, yawning. * after all that travel and setting up my stuff i need a nap* he closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow further before falling into a deep refreshing sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do no own any of the charecters. Also Eren is the lost prince he just doesn't remember alot before he became Eren Wellington.

Chapter 2: Meeting new friends and the first day

Eren woke up to the sound of shuffling, stretching he sat up and looked around. He stood up, looking down in shock as a blanket fell off his lap *how long did i sleep for?* he thought to himself as he picked up the blanket and folded it neatly before putting it on the chair "ah i see you awake, took you long enough" Eren jumped and span to face the direction of the voice, standing about a metre away from him was a male. The male was short and had a serious expression on his face " uh yeah... sorry how long was I out for?" Eren asked rubbing the back of his head, "all night" the male replied . Eren looked down embarresed. " ohh um sorry again i must of been really tired" he said before holding out his hand "anyway i'm Eren, Eren Wellington, your new roommate" The male looked at Eren's hand in disgust and Replied "I'm Levi Ackerman" Eren lowered his hand and put it in his pocket, " nice to meet you i'm just going to leave now this is akward" he said walking away and going into his bedroom, looking at the clock he saw it was 6:30 "I need a shower dont want to smell on my first day". Eren grabbed a towel and walked into his ensuite, turning on his shower and stepping into the warm spray.

After his shower, he walked into his bedroom and got dressed before walking into the main room, Levi was sitting at the piano, reading through a music sheet book not paying attention as Eren brushed through his hair, suddenly his belly rumbled causing Levi to look up. "hey Brat do you know where the canteen is or would you like me to show you?" he asked Eren standing up and walking to the front door. " uh could you show me please, I do have a map but it's hard to figure out where some things are" Eren replied following Levi. Levi nodded and walk quietly to the canteen, looking behind him a couple of times to see if Eren was still following.

When they arrived at the canteen he turned to Eren "here you go brat, i'm going over there now, do not follow me" he said before walking over to the table where his friends were. Eren looked around the canteen, while grabbing his food, before finding an empty table and sitting down eating his food in silence. "hey can i sit here?" Eren looked up and smiled "sure me name is Eren i'm new here it's nice to meet you" the person sat down and smiled back " I'm Armin" he stopped as 5 more people sat down "and this is Jean, Annie, Marco, Sasha and Mikasa " He finished, pointing to each person as he named them , all of them waved and looked at him "guys this is Eren he's new here" Armin introduced, as Eren waved back. After breakfast Eren and the others all stood and walked to the main door. "hey Eren what do you have?" Sasha asked him as she stood next to him. Eren looked at his timetable "i have science with Miss Hanji" He replied, looking at his map to find the science corridor "what do you have?". Sasha smiled " Same I'll show you the way and you can sit next to me" Eren smiled and waved goodbye to the others as he and Sasha walked off to science.

Eren had no problem finding his other lessons at least one of the others was in his lessons so he always had someone too sit next too, the lessons were easy and Eren found that he could keep up with whatever was set infront of him. *I'm glad my dad taught me everything* he thought to himself as he sat on the sofa waiting for the others, they had planned that day that they would meet up in Eren's room as it was the biggest and do homework together. Eren didn't have to wait long before the front door sounded, he stood up and quickly opened the door, smiling when he saw that all the others waiting outside. "hey guys come in" he said letting them in and shutting the door. Quickly they all set up a study area and got to work, Sasha kept asking Armin or Eren for help which they were happy to give.

After they had finished they ordered pizza and sat down to watch a movie, half way through the movie Levi entered the room and looked at the all of them before turning away and walking into his room. Armin turned to Eren a shocked look on his face. "Your roommate is Levi Ackerman?" he asked "yeah he's very serious though isn't he?" Eren replied turning back to the movie " yeah he is he has every reason to be though" Armin said softly "Has he why's that?" Eren asked leaning in "Levi is royalty, his dad is a duke or something like that. he's serious because 12 years ago he lost his best friend and betrothed, they got kidnapped. The person he was betrothed to is now known as the lost prince of the wall" Eren looked at Armin wide eyed "woah that must of been terrible how old was the betrothed when it happened? also how old was Levi?" Armin took a long deep breathe before replying, "Levi was 6 the betrothed was 4 they spent every summer and christmas together" Eren's eyes widened futher "woah, poor Levi" he said as Armin nodded, they didn't talk anymore and turned back to the movie.

When the movie was finished Eren showed the guys out and went out onto the balcony *I cant believe that happened to Levi at such a young age, maybe i'll try to get to know him, he is my roommate after all* he thought to himself as he pulled out a pack of ciggarettes, took out a ciggy, put it to his mouth and sparked it up. "smoking is bad for you, did you know that?" came Levi's voice from behind him, Eren turned and faced him "yeah i did but it helps to calm myself after a long day" Eren replied, taking a long drag "I need to quit really" Levi nodded and took the cigarette out of Eren's hand, before putting it out and throwing it off the balconey "let me help you then, give me the others, if you want one come and find me and i'll decide if i should let you have one or not" Eren handed over the box and looked at Levi "ok brat now let's go to bed we have school tomorrow" Levi then walked back inside, Eren watched for a few minuetes before going back to his own room getting dressed fo bed and getting into his bed *that was a good start* he thought before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting to know Levi and beging to remember

 _Dream start..._

 _ **The sun was warm on Eren's skin as he played by the pond, dipping his fingers into the water and laughing when the fish nibbled at them. Eren leaned in closer laughing again. "Eren sweetie Levi's here" Eren stood up and turned towards his mother, smiling brightly as a black haired boy came from behind her "Evi" he cried happily running towards the boy and jumping into his arms. "hello Eren it's good to see you again" replied Levi wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. " Evi come look at the Fishies" said Eren dragging Levi by the hand back to the pond, Levi Laughed and followed Eren. They played until tea, where they had a picnic and sang Eren Happy Birthday and Levi gave him a gift, "what is it?" Eren asked opening the present and taking out a chain necklace with a ring on it, "It's a promise ring" Levi replied "for the person I promised to marry" Eren giggled and held out the necklace "put it on me " he said, Levi took the necklace and put it on him hugging Eren from behind. Eren then opened the rest of his presents before they headed of to bed.**_

 _ **Eren opened his eyes quickly. He wasn't sure what had woken him up at this time of night but he knew it wasn't good, he looked over to where Levi was sleeping and got out of his bed, walking over to the other bed. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and blindfolded, he struggled and kicked, managing to escape. A scream broke from his lips as he hit the ground, which he knew would wake Levi up. Ripping off the blindfold Eren saw Levi standing on his bed holding a toy sword which he was swinging around and hitting the guys with. "Run Eren, get some help" Levi shouted, hitting another guy with his sword. Eren ran towards the door, opening it and screaming out loudly "MAMA, PAPA HELP!". He ran down the corridor when someone grabbed him again, pressing a cloth to his face. The person carried him back through his bedroom, his eyes dropping as he looked for Levi, he finally spotted him on the ground, bruises covered his face. Eren cried silently before feeling like he was falling and blacking out...**_

 _Dream End..._

Eren sat up quickly, his breathing laboured *that's the second time that's happened* he thought confused looking at the clock which read 5:45 "alright time to get up"he said quietly, getting out of bed ,grabbing a towel, and heading for the shower. After his shower he got dressed and starting looking for his ciggarettes "I know I had them somewhere I'm needing one " he spoke to himself going into the living room and looking through the sofa. "Looking for these" he heard Levi ask and turned around watching as Levi held out a ciggarette for him "yes thankyou" he said taking it and walking outside, lighting it up as soon as he had got to the railing. "want to tell me the reason why you were screaming in your sleep?" Levi asked walking up behind him "I had a nightmare" Eren lied "sorry if i disturbed you, it wont happen again" Eren replied finishing his ciggarette and turning to face Levi, "want to grab some breakfast?" he then asked to change the subject. Levi nodded and they both walked down to the canteen.

When they reached the canteen, Eren turned to Levi, "I'll see you later on then" he said, before grabing some food and walking to the table where he could see the others. "Hey guys" he smiled, sitting down next to Armin and holding out a breakfast muffin for Sasha, who he already knew ate alot. Sasha grabbed the muffin while the others replied to him waving. They chatted while they ate and before they knew it, it was time for them to go to their first lesson, which for Eren was science. He stood up quickly and grabbed Sasha's hand dragging her away from her empty plate that she was attempting to lick the crumbs off. "come on Sasha we have science which means Hanji and she gives you cookies if you get an answer right" at the mention of cookies, it was Sasha who started dragging Eren who was laughing the whole way there.

After his last lesson Eren walked into his living room and switched on the TV, *I need to phone my dad* he thought to himself as he picked up his phone and typing in his dad's number, before holding the phone up to his ear.

Phone call start...

 _"Hello"_

 **"Hey dad"**

 _"Ahh Eren how has your first couple of days been?"_

 **"They've been good, i've made alot of friends"**

 _"That's great, the guys back here miss you"_

 **"I miss them too, I'll be home in 3 weeks one of the peaks of starting halfway through the year"**

 _"I know, have you been keeping up in your lessons alright?"_

 **"Yeah I've been keeping up alright they've been easier than I thought they would actually"**

 _"That's good to know then. I've got to get going now though your uncle is coming round tonight"_

 **"Oh awesome well say hello for me and goodbye Dad"**

 _"I will and goodbye Eren"_

Phone call end...

Eren put his phone down on the sofa next to him and picked up the remote switching the channel to a random channel .

Eren was half way through the Big Bang Theory when Levi walked and sat next to him. "want to talk about that nightmare that kept me up last night?" Eren looked at him and shrugged, "not much to tell really i've only had it once before a few years back, the night before i met my uncle actually" Levi looked intrested "what happened in it?" Eren paused for a while before rubbing the back of his head and looking directly at Levi "I was young and it was my birthday. I was then sleeping and something woke me up" he paused again "I don't think i should carrt on with what happened I dont want to bring up any bad memories that you may have" Levi looked at him confused and aggitated "just tell me brat" Eren looked down and took a deep breathe before answering " I got kidnapped"

Levi looked at him a sudden angry look in his face, "who told you about that?" he shouted "WHO TOLD YOU" Eren moved away from him quickly, "Armin told me about it, he told me how your betrothed got kidnapped, and how young you were when it happened but that's it I swear, that's all he said" Levi gave him a deadly look and stood up, before walking out the door "I'm going out for the night don't expect me back... also never bring that up again, that nightmare probally means nothing, just forget about it". He then walked out the door slaming the door behind him. Eren breathed deeply clutching at his chest, he had never seen anyone that angry before not even when he had thrown up in his dad's car that one time he didn't feel well and his dad had shouted at him for an hour. Eren stood up quickly and walked into his bedroom opening up the jewlery box he had in his suitcase, he then took out then necklace from inside and put it around his neck, clipping it together "That's the problem how can I ignore it when I think it actually happened" he whispered to himself playing with the ring that hung from the chain... 'My promise to you dear Eren' it read.


	4. Chapter 4

So in this chapter there will be a few OC's

Chapter 4 : Meeting the Family

Eren stood outside the main building talking to his mates "I can't believe these past 3 weeks have gone by so quickly, it feels just like yesterday when I walked through these doors for my first day here." Eren said to Armin.

"I know right! I'm going to miss you! Can't wait for when we get back!" Armin replied blinking back tears "don't cry Ar, it's only for 2 weeks, then we will be back here and you can tell me all about your holiday in Spain!" Armin smiled brightly at the thought of his holiday and hugged Eren.

"You're right" Armin then looked serious. "Have you managed to talk to Levi at all?" He asked softly. Eren shook his head. "No I haven't, he's been avoiding me as much as he can; he's even gone as far as to waking up at 3 in the morning and going to his mates room so we don't bump into each other in the morning." Armin's expression changed to one that looked confused. "Why would he do that?" Eren shrugged. "I'm not sure… I don't think he appreciated me telling him about my nightmare."

Suddenly the sound of a horn stopped their conversation. Eren looked up saw a man he recognized. A smile turning up at the corner of his lips.

"Dad!"

Eren ran to the man and threw himself into the man's arms. Armin followed behind him quietly waving when Eren introduced him. "Hello Armin, I'm Sam Wellington." Sam then looked down at Eren who had watched the interaction with only half his attention. "Hey Eren, are you ready to go? I have important business to get home to." Sam asked firmly. Eren nodded and walked back to his bag picking it up. "I'll see you guys soon, take care!" He said to his friends before he walked back to the car and put his bag in the boot then got into the passenger side of the car. Eren waved out the window to his friends as his dad started the car and drove out of the courtyard.

Two hours into the Journey, Sam looked at Eren "so they were your friends? They seem like a nice little bunch of people" Eren nodded his head. "Yeah, they are. They're like family already" he said, taking out his phone and checking his messages. Sam stiffened next to him not saying another word, which meant that the conversation was over. Eren shrugged and turned on his music, deciding to just block everything out. *only one more hour left then I'm home* he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Ren... Eren... Eren time to get up" Eren opened his eyes and realized the car had stopped moving. "Are we home already?" He asked looking at Sam with his eyes half closed. Sam nodded his head and got out of the car, grabbing Eren's bag out of the boot. Eren let out a yawn and stretched before getting out of the car and following Sam inside. Eren was greeted by four happy looking men.

"Eren! Welcome home!" They all shouted happily. Eren smiled and let them embrace him. "Hey guys!" He said, looking at all of them. "I missed you all" all of them laughed boisterously. "We missed you too" they said dragging him into the living room so that they could all talk about his time in boarding school. After they had all talked, Eren was exhausted, he walked slowly up more like dragged himself to his childhood room and smiled at the familiar scent. He really couldn't care about anything but sleep at this time so instead of getting changed he just took off his shoes and collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so just a bit a clearing up about my OC's

Nick is the 2nd youngest of the group, he joined 3 years after Eren's kidnapping. He is Eren's biological cousin, but doesn't realise that he is.

Josh and Jacob are the 3rd youngest of the group (twins), they helped with the kidnapping and are the brothers of Sam.

Daniel is the 2nd oldest he joined with his son Nick, so also has no idea about what happened to Eren. He is Eren's biological uncle but hasn't Recognised Eren yet.

Sam is the ring leader and main Kidnapper. He is also the oldest of the group and the most experienced. He has no idea why he had to kidnap Eren but he got offered a lot of money for it, which is how he could afford Eren's boarding school.

Chapter 5: A Hidden Room and secrets revealed….

When Eren woke up, he laughed. Sleeping at the bottom of his bed was Nick and it looked as if he was sucking his thumb. Eren had known Nick for 10 years now so he was use to waking up and seeing Nick in this position but it still made him laugh. Slowly Eren got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way. He felt disgusting and the grime of yesterday was still lingering on his skin, which made him uncomfortable. Eren quickly switched on the shower and stood under the warm spray, sighing as his muscles relaxed.

"Morning Eren" came Jacob's voice from the other side of the shower curtain, Eren jumped and looked from behind the curtain. "Morning Jake" Eren replied going back to showering, not realising when Jacob had also stripped, opened the curtain and had stepped in behind him. Eren span around when he felt Jacob's hand on his back, and stumbled out of the shower, wrapping the towel around him quickly, "Jacob what the fuck!" he shouted angrily. Jake shrugged and stepped into the spray "I wanted a shower, thought we could share and save water" he said dragging Eren into the shower again and pining him against the wall. "People might get the wrong idea" Eren said pushing against Jacob's shoulders roughly, "Let them, it hasn't bothered you before" Jacob replied not moving away. Eren sighed and gave up struggling against Jacob, "Yeah but I've grown up now, I need more privacy" Jake shrugged again and started washing Eren's hair making Eren relax and lean into the touch.

"All done" Jacob said rinsing the last of the suds out of Eren's hair, Eren stepped out of the shower quickly "Thanks Jake", he said walking out the bathroom and into his bedroom, smiling when he saw that Nick had taken over the whole bed now. Eren got dressed and brushed his hair, flicking the water droplets at Nick who jumped up and gave Eren a playful stare. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Eren said laughing and running out the door, while Nick chased him. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sam was sitting and drinking coffee. "I see that you're both awake" Sam said as he watched Nick picked Eren up and span him around. Eren laughed clinging onto Nick's shoulders so he wouldn't fall, "morning dad" he said happily. " Morning Mr Wellington" Nick said lifting Eren up higher so he wouldn't fall. Eren wrapped his legs around Nick's waist and placed his head on Nick's shoulder.

Sam watched them closely a suspicious look in his eye. "Eren, I'm going to be out most of today, important business and everything" he said sternly. Eren's face dropped, "I thought we could spend some time together today, I haven't seen you in 3 weeks "he said before pausing, "actually never mind I can spend some time catching up with the others" Sam nodded before standing up and putting on his coat, "I'll be back before 9 tonight if all goes well", he then walked to the front door and put on his shoes "Josh, Jacob, it's time to go". Josh and Jacob, came running down the stairs already prepared to go, they gave a small wave before leaving the house with Sam and driving off in the car.

Eren watched from the window, waiting for the car to disappear around the corner and quickly let go of Nick. "Don't you find that they are always acting weirdly?" he asked. Nick looked at him and held out a hand "there is a reason for that and I think it's time to show you" Eren took Nick's hand and followed him through the house to the basement, he watched as Nick took out a key and opened the door. "Why are we going down here?" Eren asked gripping Nick's hand tighter, Nick stayed silent and began walking down the stairs, dragging Eren with him. Eren followed blinking when they reached the bottom of the stairs and Nick turned on the light. Nick carried on dragging Eren through the basement to a door in the corner of the room. "you know that key Sam has tattooed on his wrist?" Nick asked looking at Eren who nodded, "well It's a pass code that opens this door, I had a chance to take a clear photo of it which means we can get in" Nick said, pulling out his phone and holding it in front of the door. The door beeped and opened slowly, revealing a room that Eren straight away recognised as what could be called a shrine but the weird thing about it was that it was a shrine to him, there was photos of him on the wall, a small TV which had videos of him playing and what looked like a baby blanket with his name stitched on it. "Nick what is this?" Eren asked nervously. "It's what everyone would call a stalker room, they are usually associated with kidnappers and murderers, which means…." Nick paused and was about to continue when Eren interrupted "That I got kidnapped, I had my suspicions when I had that nightmare" Nick looked at Eren with a shocked look, dragged him back upstairs, locked the basement door behind him and sat Eren down on the sofa, "Explain everything" he said holding Eren's hands tightly.

Eren explained everything to Nick and by the time he was finished Daniel was waiting by the front door with His, Eren's and Nick's suitcases and bags already filled with all of their belongings and clothes. "Nick… Daniel what's going on?" Eren asked, standing up quickly and running up to Daniel "we're getting you out of here, you're not safe not now you know what's going on" Explained Daniel as he opened the front door and walked to the taxi that was waiting to pick them up, *Daniel must have called it while I was talking to Nick* Eren thought to himself* and helped them put the suitcases and bags into the boot of the Taxi. 30 minutes later they were safely away from the house, Nick was holding Eren tightly who had fallen asleep after crying for 15 minutes and Daniel was making a call to Trost asking if they could stay there for the remainder of the holiday. When Daniel had finished on the phone he turned and faced Nick "we're staying at Trost and Eren won't be going back to that place" He said making Daniel smile, "Good, he's safe now".


	6. Chapter 6

Not A Chapter….

Hey guys this isn't a chapter this is just to see if I should carry on with this story or not. Pretty please if you read this story and you like it could you please leave a review -insert puppy dog face here-. Chapter 6 is being wrote at the moment so I will be ready for the next update if you would like it to continue. Let's see if we can get it to 7 reviews seeing as 7 is my lucky number. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Safety in numbers and Levi's story…

Nick, Eren and Daniel stepped off the train into the station, after 3 hours of Taxi and train rides they would still have to catch a bus before they got to Trost. "Guys can we get something to eat? I didn't have breakfast this morning and I'm hungry also I'm pretty sure Nick is as well" Eren said shifting his bag onto his other shoulder, "Eren's right I am getting hungry" Nick said grabbing Eren's hand and leading him and Daniel to the nearest café. Once they had got their food and drinks, they sat near the back and ate in silence. "How long till the next bus?" Nick asked looking at the clock "15 minutes" Daniel replied, throwing the rubbish in the bin and picking up his and Eren's bag, "you don't need to carry that…" Eren started only to be stopped by Daniel holding up his hand, "you've been through a lot let me hold it for a while and anyway I won't be holding it for long we're going to be at Trost soon" he said, Eren nodded and let Nick take his hand again as they walked outside the café and stepped onto their bus.

"Home sweet home" Eren said smiling as he led the others into the main hall, and up the stairs to the head master's office. "Eren can you stay here with Nick while I go and talk to the headmaster" Daniel asked, Eren smiled as if to let Daniel know that he was fine with it "Sure I can". Daniel looked at Eren for a few seconds before knocking on the office door and walking inside. "So Eren how are you feeling at the moment" Nick asked as they both sat down on the sofa outside the office, "surprisingly I'm doing well" Eren replied, reaching up to play with the ring on his necklace, he hadn't taken it off since that day Levi shouted at him, he could remember when Levi had come back into the room a day later….

 **Memory start…**

 **Eren was sat on the sofa watching TV, the new episode of once upon a time had just came out on Netflix and he needed to catch up on it. He had just finished watching one episode when Levi walked into the room and went into his bedroom only to come out a few minutes later with a large backpack. "Hey Levi what you doing?" Eren asked looking at the backpack and then at Levi, "I'm going to stay at my friend's room for a while I need some space to clear my head" Levi replied before picking up the backpack and leaving again. Eren sighed and turned back to the TV clicking on the next episode.**

 **Memory End…**

He was surprised when Levi had begun constantly staying in his friend's room but he guessed it was better than having a constant tension in the room. "Okay so Eren will be staying in his own room and Nick, me and you will be staying in a room down the hall from Eren" Daniel said, breaking Eren away from his musings, "that's fine by me, what about you Eren?" Nick said looking at Eren calmly, "Yeah that's great I'm glad I left some of my stuff here" Eren replied, grabbing his bag and walking to his room, showing the others where their room was first, before stepping inside of his room and throwing himself on the sofa where he began to cry heavily, "hey brat, what are you doing back so early?" Eren jumped at the familiar voice and lifted his head to stare directly into Levi's. "Uhhh I'm just having family problems at the moment it turns out, Sam may not be my dad at all but a criminal instead, but never mind about me, why are you still here?" Eren asked. Levi's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Eren tightly "That doesn't matter right now, you are obviously upset, you need comfort" He said calmly. Eren couldn't help it and within seconds he was crying again.

Levi rubbed his back and spoke soft, relaxing words into his ear and soon he had exhausted himself to the point where he could no longer cry, he stopped sobbing and slowly lifted his head, "Sorry about that" he said wiping his eyes, "It's ok kid, you needed to let it out" Levi told him. Eren looked at him and smiled "Thankyou Levi, now will you please tell me why you're here?" he asked softly. Levi sighed and looked Eren directly in the eyes "I'm here because being at the palace brings back to many memories, like Armin told you I lost my best friend and betrothed so I always feel uncomfortable being within a certain proximity of that room, that's also why I shouted at you, your nightmare brought up too many bad memories and I couldn't handle it, I felt like you were somehow making fun of the fact that I had seen my betrothed get kidnapped, it doesn't help that you and him have the same name or that he would be around your age if he was still alive today, which in a way I don't believe he is, don't get me wrong I hope with all my being that he is still alive out there somewhere waiting for me to save him, that's if he remembers me anyway but I am about to give up on him and it breaks my heart…. I'm sorry that got to deep way to quickly" Levi said wiping tears from his eyes, "It's ok" Eren said rubbing Levi's back, Levi Pulled Eren back into his arms and hugged him tightly, Eren froze before hugging Levi back. "Thankyou Eren" Levi said quietly in Eren's ear, "No problem" Eren replied. They pulled apart and leaned back against the sofa, Levi switched on the TV and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder who relaxed against Levi's side and took out his necklace to play with it, Levi looked over and watched the ring in Eren's hand smiling *maybe Eren is the lost prince but I have to be certain*Levi thought pulling out 3 three of Eren's hair "Ouch! What was that for" Eren cried looking at Levi in shock "no reason, you had something in your hair, just relax" Levi replied, Eren watched him for a few more seconds before shrugging and leaning back against Levi's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Heyaaaa Guys! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews… Cookies and ice cream for you all ^^

Chapter 7: Settling in and the new flow….

Levi and Eren lay on the sofa breathing deeply, they were sweaty, every joint in their bodies ached and Eren was rubbing his bum wincing when he sat up and looked at Levi laughing softly. "That is the last time I help you carry boxes; how many were there like 50?" Eren asked "There were 17 boxes Eren and it's not my fault you decided to fall on your ass" Levi answered shoving Eren slightly, Eren laughed and shoved him back, "Hey brat, respect your elder's" Levi growled playfully as he tickled Eren. Eren wriggled out of Levi grasp, giggling like a girl "Sorry old man" Eren said before running out the front door. Levi chased him Laughing the whole way, he let Eren stay ahead of him for a while before he sped up and caught Eren around the waist, "who are you calling old?" Levi asked whispering into Eren's ear, Eren shivered and looked at Levi "I'm calling you old" Eren whispered back turning in Levi's arms so that they were face to face, Levi tightened his grip on Eren's waist and pulled him into a hug, Eren hugged back tightly before pulling away suddenly and looking at the clock. "Oh shit Levi we're late for dinner" Levi looked at the clock and laughed, before taking hold of Eren hand and dragging him towards the dining hall…

 **-Sam, Josh and Jacob-**

Sam punched the wall in rage, he couldn't believe that Eren had ran away he was always leaving Eren when he had important business to do so why now had Eren ran? "Josh…. Jacob have you found anything yet?" Sam shouted. Jacob walked up to Sam and shook his head "I've searched upstairs, around the kitchen and in the living room there is no sign of him" Sam growled angrily and punched the wall again… "Sam… Jacob you may want to come and see this" Josh called from the basement. Sam and Jacob walked down the stairs and towards the secret room, when they got there Sam swore, on the floor were 2 sets of footprints one set looked like Nick's the other set was too small to be Daniel's so they had to be Eren's "Nick showed Eren this room, I thought I could rely on him but it seems he would gladly betray me and show Eren the one place I didn't want him to see" Sam huffed and ripped a picture of Eren off the wall, "we need to get him back otherwise my boss will kill us all if he finds out he's gone" Sam said "Josh… Jacob follow me… we have a prince to get back". Quickly they all went back upstairs and to the car. "we will get you Eren and when we do nobody will find you again".

 **-Eren, Levi, Nick and Daniel-**

"So anyway, me and Eren had this birthday party when the others were out, we only expected a few people to show up, not the whole neighbourhood. The whole party was going great until this kid decided to skateboard down the stairs, he slipped and broke his arm everyone was panicking, Eren was the only one who was sensible enough to help the kid up and take him to the hospital. Let's just say we didn't have a party after that" Nick told Levi, who was standing next to him as they waited in the post office to send off Eren's and Carla Jaeger's hair and a sum of £200 to the lab to get DNA tested. Levi laughed before sealing up the envelope and placing it into the post box "Let's get back to Trost, the others will wonder where we are if we are gone for too long" Levi said walking up to the limo that was waiting for them and getting inside, Nick followed and sat next to Levi, grabbing a drink from the tray "let's go" Nick said shutting the door and signalling to the driver that it was okay to go.

When they got back to Trost Levi and Nick stepped out of the Limo and into the lobby. "Well I'm going back to my room I'll see you later Nick" Levi said walking back to his and Eren's room, Eren hugged him tightly when he got into the room "where have you been? I was worried" Eren asked, Levi hugged back "I went out for a while to town, I had to do a few things" Eren nodded and pulled back "okay well next time tell me where you're going instead of disappearing" he said as Levi laughed.

Nick watched as Levi left for his room before heading to his own, he was slightly jealous of Levi who had stolen Eren's attention but he was glad that Eren was safe and happy. Nick couldn't believe that Eren could be related to him and his father. Nick stopped suddenly when he saw Daniel and smiled, "Levi has dropped of the test the results should be back soon the we can be certain that Eren's safe" Daniel smiled back and walked up to Nick "That's great to know, I cant wait to see if he's my nephew" Daniel said placing his arm around Nick's shoulders and leading him to the headmaster's room "better let the headmaster know" he said to Nick, who nodded and walked with Daniel.

 **-Josh and Jacob-**

Josh and Jacob had been shocked when they had seen Nick with a male they didn't recognise. They followed the limo to the gates of Trost before turning around and heading back to their hideout. When they got back to their hideout they told Sam everything. Sam laughed evilly "now I know he's back at Trost Eren will be back in our grasp in no time" he said before paying Josh and Jacob their money that they had earned "now let's get Eren's room sorted out he will need somewhere to sleep when he gets back home" Josh and Jacob nodded before walking down to the basement and setting up Eren's room. "He won't escape next time" Josh said hanging up the chains that would hold Eren when he was caught again. Jacob grunted in agreement and smirked *I will finally be able to make you mine* he thought, handing some more chains to Josh.

This chapter and the next chapter will be fillers until the DNA results get back so they won't be the best. I hope you still enjoy them though -Hugs everyone-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The music box and the teddy bear

"Hello Levi, darling how are you?" Carla Jaeger said walking into Trost University's lobby and opening her arms gracefully. Levi stepped into Carla's open arms and relaxed noticeably when she embraced him. "good morning your highness" he said taking a step back to bow. "Levi I wish you would call me Carla" Carla said calmly, if not a bit disappointed. Levi shook his head "I wish I could but it would not be correct" Levi said calmly, Carla sighed "well can you at least escort me to the library" Carla said holding out her hand, Levi took her hand carefully and lead her to the library where Eren and Nick were reading black beauty.

When they saw Carla they stood up quickly, Nick walked to her quickly and wrapped her into a hug, "Hello auntie Carla, it's been so long since I've seen you" He said. Carla smiled and held Nick tightly "Hello nephew, it's great to see you again, how have you been?" she asked, Nick smiled back "I've been great, although not to be rude what are you doing here?" He asked, casually leading Carla to where he and Eren had been sitting, pulling out a seat for her and sitting down in his original seat, making sure to put a hand on Eren's shoulder to show he could also sit down. Carla sat in the seat offered and motioned for Levi to sit next to her, which he did quietly. Eren shifted uncomfortably and hid his face in his book *I feel like I'm intruding on something important maybe I should leave* He thought to himself, before standing up swiftly "Nick sorry to cut our reading time short but I've just realised that I haven't finished unpacking my clothes" he said before walking out the room swiftly and to his dorm. Arriving at his dorm he walked in and went into his bedroom, where he finished unpacking his clothes and belongings, noticing that Daniel had packed the oldest thing he owned a music box, which he placed on his dresser. After unpacking Eren collapsed on his bed and let out a big sigh before reaching over to his dresser and opening up his music box, which filled his room with a calming music, Eren closed his eyes and was quickly asleep, his worried face relaxing as his worries slipped away.

Back at the library, Carla looked at the door which Eren had near enough ran out of shocked, "I think we made him feel uncomfortable" she said feeling guilty, "don't worry about him your highness, he's always like that in these kind of situations" Levi said nicely "he did the same to me when we first met, he's actually very chatty when you get to know him" Levi continued, looking at Nick who nodded in agreement. Carla calmed down and soon after her, Levi and Nick were talking casually, after a few hours the subject got back to Eren that's when Carla stood gracefully and walked towards the door, "well let's go so that I can have a chance to get know him" she said holding out her hands for Levi and Nick to take, which they did. Levi showed them were his and Eren's dorm was and invited them inside before offering them a seat and going into Eren's room to bribe him into coming out and meeting Carla.

When he got into Eren's room he noticed that Eren was sleeping, the next thing he noticed was the gentle music that was playing. Looking around Levi saw that the source of the music was a box on Eren's dresser, Levi walked over and started inspecting the box, it was dark mahogany and had intricate patterns ingrained into the side. "Eren's music box I got this for him as a Christmas present" Levi whispered to himself, quickly he moved away from the music box and sat gently at the edge of Eren's bed, reaching over to shake Eren's shoulder. "Eren, there is someone who would like to meet you" Eren mumbled quietly and attempted to swat Levi's hand away. "It doesn't look like he wants to wake up Levi, I must say though he is adorable" Carla said standing in the door way, Nick stood behind her holding back a laugh.

Eren sat up so quickly when he heard Carla's voice that he almost fell out of his bed, only managing to stop himself by grabbing hold of Levi, who pulled Eren to him carefully. "That he is your highness and as you can see he's very clumsy" Levi said. Eren groaned and hid his face in Levi's shoulder, "I'm not clumsy, just easily scared" Eren half-heartedly argued he then paused and jumped out of the bed, "Wait did you just say your highness?" Eren asked, bowing "I'm so sorry".

Carla laughed softly and put a hand on Eren's shoulder "It's ok you don't have to bow I am in your room after all and I'm not here for formalities I'm here to talk and get to know you seeing as you are a big part in Levi's and Nick's lives" she said, Eren straightened up and looked directly into Carla's eyes, his eyes widening as he recognised them from his nightmare.

Carla gasped but only because Eren's eyes were very similar to her son's eyes. "Hi my name is Eren it's nice to meet you, your highness" Eren said lowering his eyes feeling ashamed at making the Queen gasp. Carla didn't say anything in fact she adverted her eyes and looked around the room, she gasped again when her eyes settled on the music box which was still playing its gentle tune.

Carla stepped backwards quickly before running out the door tears filling her eyes, she ran back to the lobby and out into the courtyard where her car was waiting, quickly she opened the door and got into the car slamming the door behind her "I would like to go home now please" She said to the driver, who started the car and drove her back to the castle. Levi watched as Carla ran out of the room and followed instantly, glaring at Eren while he went out the door Nick followed not far behind, quickly they both went down to the lobby and outside just in time to see Carla's car go out the gates, Levi and Nick looked at each other before running to the University Garage and getting on the motorbikes which they started up quickly and drove after Carla's car, not really noticing as 2 people snuck in through the gate and into the lobby…. Josh and Jacob.

Back in Eren and Levi's dorm Eren was alone, after Carla had ran from the room Nick and Levi had followed her, Eren had stood in shock and just watched them leave not missing the glare Levi sent his way or the accusing question of "what did you do?" that Levi had asked. Eren knew that it was his fault that Carla had ran out the room in tears but he didn't know what he had done. Eren walked into the living room and out onto the balcony, where he sat on the rail dangling his legs over the edge so that he could look out over the university grounds and sighed heavily. Eren was that caught up in his own mind that he didn't realise Jacob sneaking from behind him until Jacob's arm was around his throat cutting of the air to his lungs "nice to see you again Eren" was the last thing Eren heard before he passed out.

 **-Josh and Jacob-**

Jacob felt Eren go limp and Lay him on the floor, going back into the room and writing a note before going back out and lifting Eren up into his arms. Slowly Jacob made his way back through the university, going towards the area where Josh was hiding, when he got to Josh they wrapped Eren up into a carpet and lifted it up onto their shoulders, casually walking out of the building and through the gates to where their car was hiding. Carefully they unravelled Eren from the carpet and put him in the boot before dumping the carpet, getting into the car and driving to their hideout.

When they got the hideout, Josh went into the house to alert Sam of their arrival while Jacob went to the boot to get Eren. Calmly Jacob opened the boot only to be kicked in the chest by Eren who quickly jumped out the boot and ran, Jacob swore and chased after Eren who had sped up and was a few metres in front of Jacob. Eren looked behind him and smirked when he saw Jacob slow to a stop, however his victory was short lived because suddenly someone had grabbed and lifted him up. Looking up at the person Eren straight away recognised Sam, Eren struggled and kicked fiercely in Sam's grasp, he was screaming profusely in hopes that someone nearby would hear him. Sam growled and grabbed Eren's chin "If you don't shut up I will personally beat you within an inch of your life and leave you for the wolves" Eren froze and let himself be dragged into the hideout, he tried to struggle again when he saw that they were heading towards the basement but froze again when Sam tightened his grip and opened the basement door. Sam wrestled Eren down the basement stairs and into the room they had set up for Eren, "Josh… Jacob help me chain him up" Shouted Sam angrily, Jacob was the first down closely followed by Josh, both of them grabbed 1 chain each and while Sam held out Eren's arms they clamped the chains down. When they had finished they all walked back towards the basement stairs "You won't get away with this, someone will find me and when they do you will be going down" Eren screamed after them. Sam paused and walked back to Eren, he then punched Eren in the gut before leaving with the other 2 and locking the basement door behind them all. Eren watched as they left wincing as he breathed, he was hoping that this was just a joke but after being punched the hope vanished and in its place was dread and fear *Levi come save me* he thought before passing out from exhaustion… *please*.


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyyy Darlings! So we all known that for all of us in school, college and University Easter break has started YAAAAAAAYYYYYY! so that means more chapters in faster time. Now that all the stress of my Uni is being taken off my shoulders for two weeks I can focus a lot more on this story, who knows I may even finish this story but have no fear. I'm here to stay for all you joy and entertainment and maybe your tears. ICE CREAM AND COOKIES FOR ALL! And because I'm being nice I'm going to throw in some lollipops and cupcakes…. -huggies and kisses- I LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Hero and test results….

Eren groaned as he lifted himself off the bed and towards the chains that were waiting for him on the other side of the room before sitting down on the floor and holding up his arms for Jacob to clamp the chains on his wrists. Eren had been in these chains for the last 2 months only being let out to go to the toilet, eat, have a shower and to get beaten. He was weak and any hope of getting free or being saved was gone, he had struggled at first, he would kick and bite, he would try and run for the door when he was set free to eat he had even tried to climb out the bathroom window once, but every time he was caught and the beatings got worse. "You would be out of these chains if you would just cooperate with us" Jacob said stroking a bruise on Eren's cheek. Eren shook his head and pulled his face away, "the only way for me to cooperate with you is when you let me go and I never return" Eren replied angrily. Nick sighed and walked towards the door "what happened to the Eren I grew up with?" he asked before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. Eren let his head drop and looked at the floor. "I found out who you were" Eren replied to the empty room.

 **-Levi, Nick, Daniel and the queen's guard-**

Levi was furious, ever since him and Nick had returned to Trost and found the letter saying that Eren had been taken, he had gotten angrier and angrier, as did Nick and Daniel. They hadn't been able to search for Eren due to the headmaster keeping an eye on them "leave that job to the police" and now 2 months later they were starting to believe that he wasn't going to be alive when they did. "where could he be and who would even want to take him?" Levi asked shouting at Daniel. Daniel sighed "I know exactly who took him" he said looking at Nick "Sam" Daniel continued.

Nick swore violently and sat down. "Of course it has to be Sam… wait that means that Josh and Jacob have to be involved. Dad we have to find Eren now, who knows what Jacob will do to him" Nick said beginning to panic and hyperventilate. Daniel sat next to him and wrapped Nick into a tight hug, "Nick calm down we can't help Eren if your freaking out" he said. Nick took a deep breath and attempted to calm down, while Levi watched the 2 patiently.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Armin stepped in, "Uh sorry to interrupt but we bumped into the headmaster and he asked us to deliver this to you" Armin said glancing around the room as if to look for Eren, he then held out an envelope. Levi took the envelope and opened it, taking out the letter and reading it, Levi's eyes widened and he let the letter slip from his fingertips. "Levi what is it?" Daniel asked as he picked up the letter, Nick stood next to him and read over his shoulder before looking up at Levi "So it's true? Eren is the lost prince?" Nick asked, Levi nodded and smiled slightly at Nick and Daniel who smiled back.

Armin gasped showing the others that he was still in the room. Levi walked up to him quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Armin you have to promise not to tell anyone about this ok", Armin nodded "I promise I won't tell anyone I swear, by the way where is Eren?" Armin asked. Daniel and Nick walked behind Levi silently saying that it was time for Armin to leave. Armin looked at them all and then left quickly. "We need to find Eren soon, otherwise his friends are going to start worrying" Nick said picking up his phone and typing in a number. "But first we need all the help we can get, I'm calling auntie Carla" he said hitting the call button and walking out onto the balcony.

Levi and Daniel looked at each other before sitting down and waiting for Nick to come back. Half an hour later 6 guards walked into the room and Nick came back from the balcony "Ok thankyou auntie Carla…. yeah they're here…. I'll see you later…. bye". Nick hung up the phone and turned to face the others, "so Carla has told the headmaster to let us out and look for Eren ourselves, however we need to go with these guys" he said pointing to the guards. Levi and Daniel nodded, quickly they threw on their coats and when they were ready they left quickly attracting a lot of the other student's attention.

When they stepped outside the first thing they did was go to the gate, they look around that area for 10 minutes before one of the guards discovered the carpet and tire tracks, "Looks like this was planned" Levi said, motioning to 2 of the guards to get their own cars, when the cars turned up they got in and followed the tire tracks 45 minutes later they came across a small town most of the houses looked derelict but there was one that looked a lot neater and in front of it was a very familiar looking car. "Looks like we were right" Daniel said as they hid the cars and walked towards the building slowly "hang in there Eren" Levi said to himself.

 **-Eren-**

Eren grunted in pain, he was attempting to free his 2nd hand from the chain that held it, his hand was almost out all he had to do was give one last sharp tug and his hand would be free, then he could escape. Eren tugged his hand from the chain finally freeing it and stood up, he knew that the basement door wasn't locked because they thought he wouldn't get free, what they hadn't noticed is that the last time they had beaten Eren he had slipped a few things up his sleeves, so when they chained him up he could remove the objects from his sleeves and free his hands. Quickly he walked up to the basement door and put his ear to it, everything outside was quiet so Eren assumed that they others were still in bed, slowly he opened the door and stepped into the corridor, before listening again and when he yet again didn't hear anything he ran to the front door, opening it quietly and walking out, breathing in the fresh air. He then closed the door behind him and after one last look around he ran not noticing the guards that had stepped out from behind one of the buildings, swiftly they surrounded and obtained him, stopping him from attempting to run again with comforting and reassuring words

When Eren stopped attempting to run one of the guards walked up to him "Are you Eren?" he asked, Eren nodded "well Eren we here to take you home" the guard said gently, messaging Levi to tell him that they had Eren and that he was safe, Eren looked at them cautiously "how do I know that you aren't lying?" he asked, the guard sighed softly placing a hand on Eren shoulder, "I'm not lying to you Eren, you need to trust me, My name is Mike I'm from the queen's guard just like the others" Mike said calmly motioning to the others, "also we need to go back behind the building we don't want your captors looking out and realising that you have managed to escape, before the cops get here" Mike continued, as he escorted Eren back behind the building the other guards following. While they waited for the cops, Eren and the guards talked, Mike was getting worried Levi, Nick and Daniel hadn't got back yet and it had been 5 minutes, however Mike didn't have to worry for long because a minute later the 3 men appeared from behind another building.

The 3 men walked up to the group. Mike stood as did the other guards, making Eren look up from the game he was playing on Mike's phone, when Eren spotted the guys he stood up and ran towards them, "Nick, Daniel, Levi" he cried out, Nick raced towards him and wrapped Eren tightly in his arms, Daniel joined in seconds later. After the 3 pulled apart from each other Eren turned to Levi red eyes, it was obvious that he had been crying, "hi Levi I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I'm so glad that you came to help me thank you also I'm sor…." Eren was cut off by Levi hugging him tightly "Don't you dare apologise for something you didn't do" Levi said, Eren chuckled softly hugging Levi back just as tightly. Levi chuckled as well turning quickly when they heard sirens and saw the cop cars and paramedics. They watched as the cops entered the building where Sam and the others were and half an hour later came back out with the guys in handcuffs. After that everything went smoothly, Sam, Josh and Jacob were taken off in cop cars, the paramedics checked over Eren patching up any cuts and soothing any bruises and then they all got to leave. Levi watched his gently "you're safe now Eren, my little prince and safe you will stay, no one is going to hurt you ever again." Levi said softly making Mike look over to them and smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: Reunion and The Crowning….

When they arrived back at Trost Eren was still asleep and when they tried to wake him he just mumbled and snuggled deeper into Levi who couldn't get out the car because of Eren pinning him down. Daniel laughed and gently lifted Eren into his arms before walking inside the building, the others and the guards following quickly. The sight of the students would have made Eren laugh if he was awake, their eyes were wide and they were opening and closing their mouths like fish out of water, "don't you all have somewhere else to be?!" Levi shouted making the students scarper and head back to their lessons all students but 1 person, Armin. As soon as Armin saw Eren in Daniel's arms he walked over holding a towel and a sponge, "the headmaster said I was to give Eren a bathe" He said as he saw Levi stiffen "however I think Levi should do it he is Eren's roommate and if I heard correctly earlier he is also Eren's betrothed" Armin continued handing the towel and sponge to Levi, before nodding in the others direction and walking away. Levi watched as Armin walked away before turning to Daniel, who smiled and handed Eren to him, Levi took Eren carefully and walked to their dorm where he lay Eren on the sofa and then went into the bathroom to run a bath.

When the bath was filled Levi went back to the sofa and picked Eren up again, he then took Eren into the bathroom and undressed him taking care not to look at Eren's naked body, when he placed Eren in the bath Eren woke up "Levi…..why didn't you wake me before putting me in the bath" He whined noticing that the bubbles had already covered him up so he didn't have to do it himself, Levi chuckled and started washing Eren's hair "I tried to wake you up, all you did was mumble something and pin me further into the car seat" Levi said making Eren blush, "oh sorry about that" Eren mumbled making Levi chuckle again "You don't have to be sorry Eren I know you were tired" Levi reassured washing out the last of the conditioner from Eren hair before grabbing the sponge and lathering some soap onto it and holding out "well you wash yourself up I'll wait outside then we can talk" Eren took the sponge and began washing his arms, "ok I'll see you out there in 10 minutes" Eren answered, smiling at Levi. Levi stood up and walked out the bathroom, smiling at Eren before he shut the door.

10 minutes later Eren walked out of the bathroom, and started to walk to his bedroom, Levi looked up and the stood to stop him holding out some very fancy looking clothes, "put these on then come to the library I have a surprise for you" Levi said handing the clothes to Eren and then walking out the front door. Eren watched him leave before heading into his bedroom and getting dressed, he then brushed his hair and put on his necklace before walking out of his room, out of the dorm and to the library where he could see that there was around 10 guards, guarding the library door, when he got closer the guard moved out of the way and let him pass, slowly he walked through the door and looked around spotting Levi siting down talking softly to Carla.

Levi noticed Eren standing by the door and stood up beckoning Eren over. Eren walked over to Levi and smiled "hello Levi" he then turned to Carla and bowed "Greetings your highness". Carla stood and without warning pulled Eren into a tight hug before crying into his shoulder, Eren stood shocked for a second before hugging Carla back. When Carla didn't let him go for 5 minutes he looked at Levi who was holding up a piece of paper, Eren looked at it closely and realised it was a DNA test result, he was even more shocked when he saw that it was between him and Carla and that it was positive.

"Mum…. You're my mum" he said holding Carla tighter, Carla nodded into his shoulder and both of them started crying happy tears. When they pulled away Carla took Eren's face in her hands and smiled softly "I can't believe it's you I thought I had lost you forever" she said. Eren smiled and wiped a tear from Carla's cheek "well you've found me and I'm not going anywhere soon" he said, Carla took his hand and started walking towards the door. "we need to go and get you prepared for your crowning it has to be today so that the people can rejoice with us" She said happily.

Eren smiled and looked at Levi, holding out his hand to him "come on Levi I'm going to need you to go with me" Levi chuckled and walked up to Eren and taking his hand. All three of them then walked to the car escorted by the guards and got in closing the doors after them, Carla sat in the front and Eren and Levi sat in the back, Eren grabbed hold of Levi hand and held it all the way to the castle.

When they got to the castle Eren kept hold of Levi's hand, using Levi as a guide while he stares in awe at the Vastness and beauty of the place. Levi chuckled and removed his hand only to hold Eren round the waist and pick him up bridal style, Eren blushed and when he saw some of the maids watching them he hid his head in Levi's neck. Levi carried Eren inside the castle, before putting him down. A few seconds later Eren is dragged away from Levi for his dressing, Levi knew he wouldn't see Eren until the crowning so he walked up to his bedroom and lay down in his bed before yawning and closing his eyes *see you in 3 hours my Eren* Levi thought before falling asleep.

 **-Eren-**

After being dragged away from Levi. Eren was taken to a room where he was washed, primped, polished and then dressed in silk pyjamas. Eren was the taken to the throne room where he was measured and fitted for his crowning outfit, After the measuring and fitting finished Carla walked into the room, behind her was a man that Eren straight away recognised as the king, Eren bowed when the king and queen approached him, "your majesty, your highness" he said politely. Slowly the king circled Eren, taking in every detail of Eren's face and stature. "Stand up straight boy" The king ordered making Eren stand quickly. "Grisha honey don't be mean to Eren" Carla said softly placing a calming hand on Eren's shoulder. Grisha laughed and then pulled Eren into a tight hug "Welcome home my son" Eren smiled "thankyou father" he said calmly. Grisha then pulled away and looked over to the clock. "We all better get over to the dining hall Lunch is about to start" He said holding out his arm to Carla who took it calmly. Carla then turned to Eren and held out her hand, "come on Eren lets go" Eren took her hand and together all 3 of them walked to the dining hall.

When they arrived at the dining hall Eren ducked his head and hid behind Carla who smiled softly at Grisha. Grisha smiled back and stepped in front of Eren hiding him even more, there was many people already sitting and talking, and when they saw the King and Queen they bowed. "Please do be seated" Grisha boomed merrily. When the others had sat down, Grisha and Carla looked at each other and smiled. "We have an announcement to make" Carla said happily "we have found our son, gentlemen, ladies I would like to introduce you to Eren Jaeger" she continued stepping to the side and gently pulling Eren next to her. There was a deafening silence in the room before cheers suddenly filled the room, Eren blushed and then smiled brightly. "Greetings everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all" Eren said bravely, making Grisha beam with pride and making Carla giggle. Slowly the cheering calmed down and they all sat down and began to eat. Eren looked around the room looking for Levi who was sadly not present, his spirt lessened but it quickly rose again when Nick and Daniel entered the room and sat next to him. The 3 then talked and ate casually before retiring to Eren's bedroom where they sat and watched TV and chatted the time away.

3 hours later Eren was being dressed in his crowning clothes they were magnificent and he felt amazing. When he was finished being dressed Eren was lead to the throne room and was taken to a room hidden to the side of the throne room. In the room Eren was told to put on some rings and a small ringlet where his crown would rest, Carla then came into the room and placed a cape over his shoulders "this use to be your father's cape, he wore this on his crowning" she said. Eren smiled and looked in the mirror gasping at his appearance "I look like…. wow" he said not being able to come up with a word to describe himself. "You look like a prince" Carla said proudly "now come on its starting" she continued holding out her arm, which Eren took while smiling. Gracefully they walked into the throne room and up to the thrones where Eren kneeled down in front of bishop and held his head high. "Let us begin" The bishop called out opening his book and beginning the ceremony.

"I now crown you, Eren Jaeger, Prince of the wall", the bishop said placing the crown upon Eren's head and then helping Eren stand presenting him to the rest of the court. Cheers sounded throughout the court and Eren was seated in his throne. When the cheers had settled down Grisha stood and smiled proudly "Thankyou everyone for all of your support, it has been a long 16 years and now we have our son back in our arms" he then lifted his hand "you are now dismissed" He continued before sitting back down. Everyone left quickly apart from 3 people, Levi, Nick and Daniel. When Eren spotted them he stood and ran to them, pulling them all into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here" he said happily, "of course we are we wouldn't miss it for the world" Nick said chuckling, all of them laughed and pulled away from the hug, "so how did I do?" Eren asked. Levi walked closer and took hold of Eren's hand "you did amazing" Levi answered. Eren smiled and held Levi's hand tighter "that's good to hear" Eren said. Daniel cleared his throat making the 2 looked at him. "well we must be off" Daniel said grabbing Nick by his shoulder and lead him out the room. Levi and Eren chuckled and walked up to Carla and Grisha who had been laughing at the scene in front of them. "Well let's all go to the dining hall and have tea" Carla said walking out the room while the others followed.

After tea they all went to the living room and read books around the fire until it was time for bed, Levi and Eren had already curled up on the couch and fallen asleep, so Grisha and Carla left the room quietly. "Goodnight Eren my baby boy" Carla whispered before closing the door and heading to bed. Eren mumbled and snuggled closer into Levi a soft smile on his face as he slept


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10: The birthday party and the new teacher…

1 week after the crowning Eren was excited he was 18 today, quickly he ran out of his bedroom and towards the cafeteria. When he arrived he straightened out his crown and his clothes before going inside and walking up to his friends table, "hey guys" he said while sitting down and pulling out a cookie for Sasha. Sasha took the cookie and gave Eren a big hug "thankyou Eren and happy birthday" She said happily. Suddenly the room was filled with the singing of Happy birthday and Armin walked over holding a cake "blow out the candles and make a wish" Armin said, Eren blew out the candles and smiled before gasping when Jean pushed his face into the cake, "oh I'm so getting you back" Eren said standing up and grabbing a large handful of the cake before rubbing it in Jean's hair, Jean growled and grab some more of the cake and began chasing Eren around the cafeteria. Eren laughed and ran faster only to be stopped by Erwin (one of Levi's friends) and told off "Princes should not be having food fights" Erwin scolded "Now go and tidy yourself up" He continued turning to walk away , Eren stepped back " we were only messing about" he said Erwin turned back to face him and then grabbed his arm " Princes don't mess about, NOW GO AND TIDY YOURSELF UP, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL ROYALTY" Erwin shouted, Eren looked at Erwin shocked and then ran out the room before going to his dorm and getting in the bath.

After his bath Eren locked himself in his bedroom and lead on his bed, he was upset and hurt, Erwin had left a huge bruise on his arm and it wasn't a pretty site. *Am I really a disgrace to all royalty, I mean I wasn't exactly brought up as it so I thought I would at least get some leeway* Eren thought to himself while getting of the bed, getting dressed and standing in front of *and anyway Erwin has no connection to any royal family so how does he know how royal's act* Eren then walked away from the mirror unlocked his door and ran back to the Cafeteria, picking up 2 cupcakes on his way. When he arrived he walked in with his head up high and made his way over to Levi's table where Erwin was sitting with his back facing Eren. Slowly and quietly Eren made his way behind Erwin and then very quickly squashed the cupcakes on Erwin's head, before returning to his group of friends were they all burst into laughter. Erwin stood up and made his way over to Eren and glared at him "EREN DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING I'VE SAID?" he shouted, Eren looked Erwin directly in the eye "yes I listen to what you said and I don't agree with you, I think that a prince can act whatever way he wants and not to mention I wasn't fully brought up around royalty so I don't know everything yet but you have no right to tell me how to act when you yourself have no connection to royalty. I may act un-princely but I have done my reading and the last name Smith never showed up so stop telling me how to act and take your head out of your arse… you are now dismissed" Eren replied waving his hand. Erwin stood there shocked and speechless he then turned away and stormed out the door.

After Erwin left the whole cafeteria erupted in applause and cheers, they had been watching the confrontation and were glad that someone had finally stood up to Erwin Smith the university bully, Armin ran over to Eren and hugged him tightly "OMG I can't believe you did that I'm so proud of you" he squealed. Eren chuckled and patted his back "well someone had to" he said with laughter in his voice. Suddenly he stopped when he saw Erwin walk back in quickly and motion to Levi, who walked up to him and Pecked Erwin on the lips. Eren's heart fell a little but he didn't let it show he just watched as the couple walked out the cafeteria together hand in hand. Eren then turned to the other "so who's coming to my birthday bash at the palace tonight?" he asked, nearly everyone's hand raised "Well I'll see you all there then but for now it's lesson time come on Sasha we have Hanji" Sasha laughed and grabbed Eren's hand before they both ran to lesson. After lessons had finished Eren, Armin and Jean were standing outside waiting for the car to take them to the palace. When the car arrived they all got into the back and sat quietly until they arrived. After they had arrived they quickly got out and ran to his bedroom where they got ready and had dinner, before walking back down to the hall where the party was in full swing. Slowly they snuck into the party through the side door and ran to their friends before dancing happily and joyfully.

Halfway through the party Eren's dad stood and gave a speech before having a load of alcohol brought in... "Let the party really begin" Grisha boomed and the music began blaring. 7 bottles of beer later, Jean and Eren were sat in the middle of the dance floor watching as Armin and Sasha danced the Macarena. Eren then saw Levi and Erwin walk in and leaned against Jean. Jean felt Eren's weight against his side and looked up spotting what had made Eren do what he had done. Casually Jean took hold Eren's hand and stood up pulling Eren up with him, he then wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and started dancing. Eren smiled at Jean grateful for the distraction and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck, dancing along with him happily. Another 3 beers later and Eren's mood had lightened remarkably, he had lost sight of Levi and Erwin hours ago and he only had eyes for Jean, who hadn't let go of Eren. Jean was drunk, but he couldn't deny he had feelings for Eren and who could blame him? Eren was cute, beautiful and single. Slowly Jean led Eren away from the crowd and into the corridor, where he proceeded to push Eren against the wall and kiss him senseless. Eren moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Jean neck, wrapping his legs around Jean's waist when Jean picked him. "Eren, will you go out with me?" Jean asked placing Eren back on the floor. Eren smiled, before kissing Jean again softly "yes I will" Eren replied making Jean smile. "shall we return I think the cake is nearly ready" Jean said holding out his hand, Eren took it and together they walked back into the hall and began dancing, soon after Sasha, Armin, Mikasa and Annie walked up. Sasha covered Eren's eyes and Mikasa and Annie lead him to the table where standing there was a 4 tier chocolate cake. After Eren's eyes were uncovered, everyone sang happy birthday and Eren blew out the candles. Eren then cut the cake and they all sat down to eat. After eating they restarted the music and danced the rest of the night away.

At the end of the party Eren, Jean and Armin were again waiting for a car, but this time only Armin and Jean would be going back to the University. Eren would be back in the morning but tonight he was staying with his parents so he could get to know them more and open his presents. When the car finally arrived Eren said goodbye to Armin and Jean, giving a kiss to Jean before walking back inside the castle and sitting in the living room, before him and his parents started talking. 3 hours later, Eren had opened his presents and talked to his parents now it was time to go to bed, he said goodnight to his parents and then left then room. On his way back to his bedroom Eren bumped into Erwin who was attempting to do up his shirt buttons, he froze when he saw Eren and went to say something but was stopped when Eren ignored him and walked past. Erwin turned to stop Eren but Eren had already disappeared around the corner, Erwin followed Eren and was stopped again when Levi showed up "Leave Erwin" Levi said in a serious tone "you're not welcome here anymore" Erwin sighed and went to leave, looking over his shoulder to see Levi heading to Eren's room, he then walked out of the front door and drove home.

Eren reached his room and got changed before getting into bed. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and Levi walked in "I just wanted to say me and Erwin have broken up and that I'm glad you found Jean. I also wanted you to know that if it doesn't work out I would love to fulfil our parent's wishes" Levi spoke quickly and quietly before leaving. Eren stared after Levi and then turned over facing away from the door, he then started smiling. Eren jumped out of bed and ran after Levi "Levi" Eren spoke calmly. Levi turned to face him "hello Eren" Eren smiled and took Levi's hand "Levi I just wanted you to know that if me and Jean don't work out I don't want to fulfil our parent's wishes" Levi's face turned dark and there was hurt in his eyes, he tried to pull away but Eren tightened his grip "Levi let me finish… I don't want to fulfil our parent's wishes because I want it to be for us and not for them. I have feelings for you Levi but they are not because we were betrothed or because our parents say so. They are because I got to know you and because you saved me" Eren finished and then let go off Levi "you can go now I've said my piece" Eren turned and started walking away, only to be grabbed and turned around by Levi who pulled Eren into a kiss before pulling away and smiling "I'm glad you told me that and I wish for the same" Levi then kissed Eren again before he turned and walked quickly down the corridor disappearing round a corner. Eren watched after him smiling like an idiot, he then turned around and headed back to bed, collapsing down on it and falling to sleep a content look on his face.

The next morning Eren jumped out of bed and got into the shower. After his shower he ran down to breakfast, which turned into race against Levi. Levi won and waited by the door for Eren who straightened out his crown before opening the door much to the annoyance of the guard to should have done it. "Morning Mama, Morning Papa" Eren said happily as he and Levi sat down to eat. Carla and Grisha smiled and they all sat down to eat their breakfast. After breakfast Levi and Eren got on Levi's motorbike and went to university, where they hugged each other and then went their separate way, Eren was met by Jean who held Eren's hand and escorted him to lesson. Sasha met them and after a kiss Jean and Eren went into their first lesson. When they all sat down in first lesson it wasn't Hanji who greeted but someone else. The teacher turned to face them. "Hello everyone I'm professor Hojo and I will be your science teacher until Professor Hanji returns. Let's start shall we?" Hojo started the lesson and everyone got settled with the new but slightly weird teacher. Eren however was still cautious, he knew the look in the new teacher's eyes but he couldn't put his finger on it however he decided that he would ignore it and get use to the new teacher like the others had done.

After lesson Eren went to walk out when he was stopped by Hojo, who looked at him closely for a while then walked out the door. Eren shivered and walked out the door getting greeted by Jean who gave him a quick kiss. "I need to see the headmaster" Eren said before running to the headmaster's office and knocking on the door. The headmaster opened the door and let Eren in. Eren quickly explained what had happened and let the headmaster know of his discomfort, the headmaster listened closely and promised Eren that he would do a proper background check on the teacher and admitting that they had only checked Hojo's past teaching jobs. Eren nodded in understanding and stood up before saying goodbye to the headmaster and heading to what was left of his second lesson. When the last lesson was finished Eren noticed that there was a large crowd watching out the window and went to check out what they were looking at. Outside Hojo was being escorted by the Police *I guess he was bad then. I'm glad I spoke up about it he was acting just like Sam* Eren's gasped when he finally remembered why the look was so familiar and he ran to the police describing what he had seen. His fear was then confirmed Hojo had been the reason why he had been kidnapped and now Eren was completely safe. The last thought calmed Eren down and he smiled at Levi as Levi came and took his hand. "Let's go back to our room, you don't need to see this" Eren wondered what Levi was on about but he then saw the queens guard surround the police car. Eren looked at Levi and nodded "yes let's go" Eren said letting himself get lead away by Levi.


End file.
